1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly for high speed signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,500,494 issued to Wu on Aug. 6, 2013 discloses a cable connector assembly in accordance with USB 3.0 standard, the cable connector assembly comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, a cable connected with the contacts, a metallic shell enclosing the insulative housing, and a pair of latches retained in the insulative housing and exposed out of the metallic shell. Tail portions of the contacts are extending beyond a rear end of the insulative housing and retained in grooves of a spacer, to be electrically connected with a cable, at least one of the contacts comprises a main body extending along a mating direction and a pair of horizontal soldering portions.
As the profile of the cable connector assembly becomes smaller, cross-talk may occur between the cable and the contacts. Particularly for a cable connector assembly used for transmitting high speed signal, cross-talk occurs around an area of an aluminum foil of a stripped cable.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved structure to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.